Mine All Mine
by brobroyo
Summary: Vlad and Danny are in a "special" relationship and decide to try "new" things. VladxDanny. Omegaverse. Not edited.


Hey guys, I have for you here a beautiful little smutty fanfic which contains omegaverse, mpreg, and lots of kinky sex. It is VladxDanny so hope you like it.

I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own the right to write fanfic about it.

"Vlad!" Danny whined, "Hurry up!" Vlad turned around and smirked at the naked boy standing in the doorway to his study.

"Someone's being impatient." A coy smile spread across the older man's lips. He watched his young lover whine again as he panted. Vlad loved it when his mate's heat came. It meant nothing but fucking for a week straight.

Lust flashed through the Danny's eyes.

"Fine. I'll come to you." Danny cried. The younger halfa inched his way to the older slowly, knees wobbling. The poor boy was barely able to stand. Vlad's smile grew wider. _That means he can't get away this time._ The older man thought.

This relationship between the two had started a few months ago. Danny and Vlad had been fighting as per usual when it had happened: Danny's first heat. The younger halfa hadn't known what was going on. All he felt was a need for warmth and a good fucking. Good thing Vlad was there to "explain" things to him.

According to ghost biology and their laws of reproduction, all ghosts were classified into three different subsexual classes: Alpha, beta, and Omega. Betas were most common, but every so often there would be an Alpha and/or Omega. Omegas got heats monthly and could be impregnated whether male or female while Alphas only went into heat when an Omega in heat was around. Danny just so happened to be an Omega and Vlad, an Alpha.

It had taken a few months, but Vlad had finally gotten Danny to consider being sex partners to relieve some of the symptoms of his heat. Now here they were, Danny in heat and Vlad fighting to maintain control on his senses.

"Daniel, you'll have to wait until I'm done." Danny groaned at the older halfa's response.

"I can't wait!" The boy's knees finally buckled, causing him to fall to the ground. "Please, Vlad!" The younger pleaded. Vlad could feel himself growing hard from the boy's pleading. How loved it when Daniel begged.

Danny started to crawl across the floor, moaning at the friction the carpet caused against his skin. His erotic smell filled Vlad's nostrils. Oh, how he wanted to sink his teeth into the teen's neck, claiming him as his. But, he managed to suppress the urge and maintain his composure.

Frost gathered in the places where Danny stepped, leaving a trail of icy behind him. The boy's heat was pretty strong this time.

"Vlad…" Danny whined again, reaching the older man's feet. Vlad looked down at the boy cocking one of his eyebrows.

"Yes?"

"I need it now!"

"You need what, Daniel? Please be specific." The boy groaned as Vlad absentmindedly clacked away on his computer keyboard.

"I need your dick in my pussy!" Vlad urged himself not to look down at the pleading eyes looking up at him.

"No, you want my dick in your pussy." Danny whined up at the man trying to gain his attention.

"Please, Vlad! Fuck me." Vlad gave way and looked into the bright blue eyes, flushed with erotic lust. How could he say no? He pressed his lips together, biting his tongue, before looking back at his computer screen.

"Language, Daniel, and no, I have to finish these reports first." Danny groaned. He wasn't going to have any of it. The younger boy used every ounce of strength to pull himself off the ground and into the lap of his lover. After a few seconds of struggle, he achieved his goal, straddling the older man in his desk chair. "Oh? You are quite disobedient, Daniel. I think I'll have to punish you for refusing to follow my demands." Vlad said, a grin emerging on his face.

Danny moaned while grinding his erection against the fabric of Vlad's dress shirt.

"Nnngh! Vlad!" He cried as he felt the familiar coil tightening in his stomach, waiting to be released. Vlad watched the young halfa, his own need beginning to grow. Danny quickened his pace, feeling the pressure increase. He was moaning like an absolute slut before his archenemy. Before he knew it, he came spilling his seed onto Vlad's dress shirt.

Vlad suppressed the moan begging to escape his lips. Danny fell limp onto the man's shoulder, groaning in agony. The older halfa could tell Danny needed more to be satisfied.

"Daniel!" He said in mock anger, causing the boy to look him in the eye. "How dare you dirty your master's clothes!" A look of fear flashed through the Danny's eyes. Vlad let cruel smirk dance on his lips. "Clean it."

Danny began to look around for something to clean it off. He slowly climbed off of Vlad's lap to grab a tissue from the corner of the room. The older man gripped the teen's arm in a bruising hold. Danny cried out, a mix of pain and pleasure in the tone. Vlad brought the boy's face within an inch to his. "Clean it properly, Daniel." The younger halfa's eyes widened when he realized what the older meant.

The teen crept down to kneel before his lover on the floor. "Good boy." Vlad said stroking the younger's face. He could feel his core heating up immensely, melting the frost gathering on the boy's bangs.

Danny brought his face to the shirt and started licking his cum off the fabric. It tasted salty and strange, unlike Vlad's. He preferred his master's more.

Vlad looked down at the Danny, relishing the sight of his dominance over his lover. He licked his lips, hungry to taste the younger. Danny looked into the eyes of his master, his own begging for more. This cause the billionaire's grin to grow wider.

Danny finally finished "cleaning" the shirt. He licked his lips and peered up at the older man's face.

"Good boy, Daniel." Danny smiled at the praise he received, hoping he would be rewarded. "Now go wait in bed until I'm finished." Danny's smile soon turned into a frown as Vlad went back to his work. _Fine be that way._ He thought. Without a moment's hesitation, he unbuttoned the older man's pants to pull out the large erection beneath.

Vlad, astonished at the boy's actions, let out a cry of protest which soon turned into a moan of pleasure as the younger swallowed the whole thing. He could feel his incisors begin to grow to a sharp point as his sight flashed red. Vlad was beginning to lose control.

"Danny…" The older moaned in warning to the younger. Danny didn't care though. He wanted to be fucked now. The boy was pleased when he heard grunts escape Vlad's lips. He continued to suck at the head. He noticed Vlad slowly clenching his fists, trying to maintain control. Danny smiled bringing his head up to lick the giant cock from base to tip. He was rewarded with a loud moan from the older man.

Vlad dug his nails into the armrests of his chair, tearing the leather beneath them. He wondered when or how Danny'd learned to do this. The thought of his Omega doing this to someone else made a wave of rage surge within the man. He watched the boy bob his head upon and down, engulfing the large dick. Vlad closed his eyes, taking long slow breaths as he leaned his head back. He was barely holding onto the last ounce of control he had left when Danny stopped what he was doing. Confused, Vlad opened his eyes to see him standing up and bending over the desk. Danny spread his ass to give Vlad a full view of his moist hole. Danny looked over his shoulder, staring into the older halfa's cobalt eyes.

"Fuck me, Vlad." The boy moaned. Vlad snapped. He stood up, tipping the chair over. Grabbing the boy's hips, he rammed his dick into Danny. The boy screamed in both pain and pleasure. "Oh yes! Oh fuck! Yes!" Danny cried as he Vlad pounded him into the desk. Vlad had fucked Danny long enough to know where to hit and how to hit. Only he could make Danny scream in absolute ecstasy. Only he could be his mate.

Danny clutched the edge of the desk, his knuckles turning white. "Nngh! Harder! Do it harder!" He screamed. Vlad had other plans. Th billionaire turned the boy around to face him and pinned him to the desk. He continued to mercilessly ram into the boy. His lover was practically putty in his hands. Vlad leaned down to whisper in Danny's ear.

"You're a dirty, little slut, aren't you? How shall I punish your disobedience?"

"Fuck me harder! Make me your slave!" Vlad smiled at his servant's response. He turned the boy around yet again. He licked the back of the boy's neck.

"Mmm." Vlad hummed, licking his lips. "Delicious. I will happily make you mine. This might hurt, my love." Danny raised his head eyes hazed over with lust.

"Wha-" Danny interrupted by a pair of fangs seeking into his neck. He screamed in pain, realizing what had happened. Tears welled in his eyes. "No! No! no! This was not a part of the deal, you bastard!" Danny screamed. The older man licked the shell of the younger's ear.

"You asked for it." Vlad whispered, sucking in the exquisite moans falling from the boy's lips. Reaching up, grabbed both of the teen's arms into one hand and shoved the fingers of his other into Danny's sinful mouth. "You like that don't you." Vlad bit the younger halfa's ear and was rewarded by a moan of pain. He couldn't help but love hurting his new mate. He pulled his fingers out of Danny's mouth and leaned back. Using both of the boy's arms as leverage, he continued to ram into the teen. He moaned as he felt himself nearing his release.

"Fuck! I going to cum!' Vlad growled.

"No! Don't come inside! Vlad! Please! Don't come inside!" Danny screamed. Vlad smirked.

"Sorry, Daniel, but I don't think you've been disciplined enough." With that, Vlad came, spilling his seed into Danny. The boy came not long after. The older halfa flipped the teen over to see streams of tears running down his cheeks.

"Why, Vlad? What happens if I get pregnant?" Danny asked. Vlad smiled, cupping the younger's cheek, and closed the distance between them. He kissed the boy, his mate, passionately. Still inside Danny, he hoisted him up, the teen wrapping his legs around the billionaire's waist. Vlad transported them into his bedroom and laid Danny on the bed. He began to thrust into the boy, slowly and gently this time. He'd been so sexually pent-up the last few weeks, he needed to get it out of his system. He was going to milk himself dry tonight into his lover.

"Vlad…." Danny moaned wrapping his arms around his master's neck. That's when he realized Vlad's clothes were still on. He phased off the shirt, revealing the older halfa's muscular upper. Danny sucked at skin of Vlad's neck, whilst running his fingers through the hair of his pony tail. He noticed he'd never seen Vlad with his hair down.

"Vlad?" Danny said, getting the older halfa's attention. The billionaire stopped thrusting into the boy and looked into his lover's eyes.

"Yes?"

"Why have I never seen you with your hair down?" A look of surprise flashed across the older man's face.

"I don't know, Daniel. Would it make you feel better if you pulled it down?" Daniel nodded and reached around to pull out the hair tie. The silver hair cascade around the older man's shoulders. Danny smiled as he ran his fingers through the man's hair. _Maybe being mated to Vlad won't be so bad._ He thought.

"Vlad?" The boy said, looking into the man's eyes. Vlad hummed in response, cocking an eyebrow. "Make love to me." Vlad raised his eyebrows.

"What do you think I've been doing these passed months?" Vlad asked. Danny tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean? I thought we were just sex buddies."

"It might have seemed that way to you, but to me it's been much more." Vlad said. Stroking his lover's cheek. Danny blushed.

"Then why were so rough?" He asked. Vlad smirked.

"Because you needed discipline. Speaking of which, I should probably finish punishing you for earlier." Vlad kissed Danny, his tongue dancing with the boy's. Danny wrapped his arms around the older's neck and gasped has a hand found its way to his throbbing member. The boy moaned into the kiss and rolled his hips in the hand pumping his erection. Vlad pulled off the the sheets and into his lap and began stroking boy's moist hole

"Nnngh! Please, Vlad!" Danny whined, breaking the kiss. It felt so good.

"Is that how a servant should speak to his master?" Vlad growled, eliciting a moan from the teen.

"Please fuck my ass, master!" Vlad smiled.

"Good boy." Vlad said and pushed one of his fingers into the ring of muscle. The boy moaned as Vlad slid it in and out of the boy, enjoying the reactions coming from the younger halfa. Danny thrust in time with the hand pumping his dick. Throwing his head back, Danny moaned like a whore. A smile Vlad's lips. He'd always wanted to try something, might as well do it now.

Vlad phase off his pants and boxers and cloned himself. He turned Danny around and pushed him into the sheets.

"Vlad? What are y-" the clone shoved its dick into Danny's mouth, causing it to let out a lusty moan. Vlad aligned himself with Danny's hole and thrust into him. He listened to the boy as he gagged on the clone's cock. Smiling he quickly rammed into the boy feeling the pressure build. He and the clone tossed their heads back, moaning as they came.

The clone pulled out of Danny.

"Daniel, please clean up the mess." Vlad said. Danny did as he was told, licking the excess cum off the sheets. When he was finished, he looked at Vlad. Danny smiled at the older halfa. Bending over he flaunted his ass.

"Fuck me till I can't walk, master." Danny said. Vlad felt his erection come back yet again for a third round. He pulled Danny over to him. He aligned himself het again to the boy's entrance, but this time with the clone.

"Wait, Vlad, I'll tear." Danny said as they both prodded him. Vlad smirked.

"I guess you'll know what happens when you disobey me, my dear." Vlad and the clone forced themselves into the loose ring of muscle, causing Danny to scream.

"OW! STOP! IT HURTS!"

"Shit!" Vlad grunted as he felt a hot liquid run down his member. He started to regret his decision. He and the clone pushed in farther, extracting for cries from the boy. Tears ran down Danny's face.

"VLAD, STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME! FUCK!" Finally, he and the clone were in all the way. Danny went limp on Vlad's shoulder.

"I didn't mean for it to hurt so badly, love." Vlad said stroking the boy's face. He could Danny's hot tears on his shoulder as the teen cried from the pain.

"W-why didn't you stop?" Danny sobbed.

"Sshhh. It's okay. I won't hurt you like this again." Vlad said, comforting the boy. After a few moments of cradling his lover, the boy spoke.

"Vlad, move." He demanded. With that, the two inside Danny started moving. Danny let out a few cries of pain, but they soon turned into moans of pleasure. After a bit, he was screaming in ecstasy has Vlad and his clone pumped in and out of him.

"VLAD! FASTER! HARDER! FUCK ME!" Danny screamed. They sped up their pace, thrusting into the boy as fast as they could. Danny was no better than a moaning slut in between them.

"VLAD! F-FUCK! VLAD! I'M SO CLOSE! PLEASE MAKE ME CUM! I WANNA CUM!" Vlad moaned at his lover's screams.

"Only if you ask properly, Daniel."

"PLEASE, MASTER? PLEASE LET ME CUM!" Danny came onto Vlad's chest, screaming his name. The muscles around Vlad and the clone tightened, causing them to ejaculate into the boy, yet again.

Vlad and Danny collapsed onto the bed as the clone disappeared. The layed there, exhausted.

"Vlad?" Danny finally said crawling over to lay on the man's chest.

"Yeah?"

"Can we do that again sometime?" Vlad looked at Danny, completely astounded by this boy.

"Y-yes, of course. I thought you didn't like it though." Danny shook his head.

"I liked it, just not the part where it hurt." Vlad smiled. The laid there for a few minutes in the silence. Sleep was slowly creeping over Vlad.

"My ass hurts." Danny said, pulling his lover out of his doze. Vlad laughed at the remark and pulled him into an embrace.

"You're mine, Daniel."

 **A few months later:**

They found out Danny was pregnant.

Hope you liked it. Please comment and review your thoughts on it and I hope to write for you guys again.


End file.
